


All the Pretty Girls

by AceQueenKing



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stop at a university diner is more life-changing than Benezia might have suspected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Pretty Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrJekyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJekyl/gifts).



Benezia hates mornings.

She's up early enough that she loiters on her way to the university; even this early, Thessia moves, pulsing with the excitement of a metropolis. Ships come in from across the galaxy on her right; on her left, students excitedly chatter about the Agripa production and its portrayal of humanity.

Benezia stops and listens, a smile on her lips as she listens to the city's heartbeat. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder; for all the excitement of exotic planets, there's something to be said for being back in a place where you know every shop on the block. Home, she thinks, walking through busy streets. I'm home.

She even tarries, rejoicing in the sights. She even stops in the cafe nearest to the office for breakfast; not necessarily for the food – which is, at best, average, but then Benezia isn't in the mood for anything more than a bit of company.

The waitress takes her order with a smile, with a little chit chat that makes Benezia's heart flutter. 

She's reading the news when the waitress brings the dish to her. 

“Good book?”

“Yes.” She says, turning toward the voice. “You could say that. Hard to put it down”

“Perhaps some breakfast would help,” the Waitress says, her. Benezia raises her eyes, taking in the stranger. Her eyes crinkle with a smile, and Benezia can't stop herself from shutting her book with a quick thud.

The Waitress's grin spreads; she glances around and shrugs, then sits next to Benezia on the bench. She's young, this asari, with skin the same blue color as the Luvia, floating down the square. Her eyes are earthy, a deep brown that reminds her of soil. She grins, her smile sharp, and Benezia wonders if she isn't prey. “What's it about?”

“A treatise of Matriarch Liara.” She breaks eye contact for a moment to take a bite of the Marestia; good, but nothing great. 

“My name's Aethyta. Pardon me for interrupting but I don't see many girls come lose themselves to the a book so quickly. Surprised it wasn't something a bit more ah...heated, if you get my drift.”

Benezia feels her cheeks light up, the flames spreading outwards. She attempts to douse it by taking a sip of her drink, only to splutter. 

“Didn't mean to make you nervous, beautiful. What's your name…?”

“Benezia.” She doesn't give a last name and this Aethyta doesn't ask, just smiling. She's not sure if she loves the attention or hates it yet, but she knows she wants longer to make up her mind. 

“Do you often sit with strangers during your work hours?” She asks, putting her tea to the side and delicately leaning across the table.

“Just the pretty ones,” she says, and Benezia feels the traitorous blush spreading in her cheeks and turns so Aethyta won't see it.

“Hm,” Aethyta's mouth purses, and Benezia wonders what those lips would feel like on hr own. “What kind of work do you do, Benezia?” h, no, let me guess. A model – not a fashion one, but one of those really artsy models who has people debating whether she's smiling or frowning, even centuries later.”

“Oh, no? Huh.” Aethyta grins, predatory but damningly sweet. “Maybe a musician then? I bet you have a nice voice.”

“No.” Benezia shakes her head. “I'm in politics.”

“That explains the book. You wanna tell me about it?”

Benezia looks up at her, expression dubious. “You really want to hear about a 200 year old matriarch's thoughts on conscription?”

“Wouldn't have asked if I didn't.”

“Alright,” Benezia says. “But I expect you to listen.”

“Oh, don't worry, Benezia. You've got my full attention.”


End file.
